Can A Demon Truly Love?
by Izzy the Whimsical
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been living together for 200 years as demons, and Sebastian's getting bored. Ciel decides they need to move to America, where they run into a quite interesting problem. Ciel/OC and Sebastian/OC. T just in case, nothing suspicious.
1. New Place, New People

Okay, since Kuroshitsuji is THE BEST anime ever, I will write a fan fiction!

You need to have seen both seasons of the anime. This takes place in modern times with Ciel as a demon and Sebastian getting rather, well, fed up with him. Sebastian looks around 22 and Ciel around 15. You might be thinking Sebastian's getting a ton of attention, but that's just because I thought he deserved more attention in the anime. Like in His Butler, On Ice when Abberline said, "Ciel, who exactly are you?" and I said, "No, he's exactly who he says he is, you got to ask that about SEBASTIAN!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY PART OF ANY ANIME, IN FACT!

Some random person: You wish…

Me: SHUT UP!

~One seemingly normal day in the outskirts of London~

"My Lord, it is time to wake up." A soft groan of protest came from a far too large bed holding a boy too small to be seen under the pile of comforters he successfully created in his slumber. The voice echoed around the large Victorian-styled room, and the curtains peeled apart, lighting up a man clad in black suit. (**A/N **Who could it be? *SARCASM*) "Go away, Sebastian," mumbled the boy into his pillows. A soft sigh came from the man, just loud enough to hear. The man, Sebastian, suddenly ripped of the boys comforters. "SEBASTIAN!" the boy snapped as he jumped off of the bed. He made a swipe at Sebastian, trying to hit him, but got a fistful of comforter. Sebastian looked down with a smirk showing his amusement. "Young Lord, it is today you said we needed to move to America," chuckled Sebastian as he made the bed back up. "We are at least 200 years from the reign of Queen Victoria, and I am no longer a lord, seeing as everybody has long since forgotten me. I told you to call me Master Ciel in private and Ciel in public!" the young boy snapped. Ignoring young Ciel, Sebastian went on, "I already have the things packed, and passports and tickets are bought. We will move to a state called Washington." (**A/N** Yes, I do live in Washington State.) Ciel said nothing, just steamed from being ignored by this, a man, which really isn't a man, just acting as a bigheaded fool. Ciel, who finally, after 200 years of being a demon with a demon companion, (**A/N** A revelation we already know! *GASP*) learned how to dress himself, shooed Sebastian away and told him to go get him some breakfast, then dressed himself in his modern attire, black slacks, a grey shirt, and a black, normal jacket. Silently, he treaded to his dining room, where tantalizing smells wafted to his nose, making his mouth water.

After eating and driving to the airport, they were finally on the plane. Ciel eventually fell asleep. Sebastian chuckled as he looked at the other demon, crimson eyes examining the weak-looking boy. The flight attendant strolled by, but as she caught a glimpse of the older of the two demons, backed up slowly. "Would you like some free snacks?" asked the blonde woman. _Your soul._ "Yes, I would like to see what you have," he replied, flashing a smile that probably would've sent her into a very girly squeal if she didn't control herself. She gave him a menu for the very fancy airline condiments, with the price clipped off. "Could we get the chocolate marble cheesecake?" he requested. The attendant, whose nametag read Roslyn, nodded vigorously and quickly raced off. My, Sebastian thought, America will be quite an adventure indeed.

The flight landed in the SeaTac airport. The party hopped of and went to the nearest car dealership. They bought a black (of course it's black) Mustang, mostly because Ciel had taken a liking to it. They drove off and Sebastian explained in further detail the setting up of living in America. "We will be living in Snohomish County, but you mustn't be picky about where we live," (**A/N** I'm sorry, I am getting them too close to where I live. :/) he explained as he got the car off of the rather lengthy highway. Ciel shouted over the roar of the engine, "I want a cookie, Sebastian!" The said being sighed so quietly, you couldn't hear it over the engine. They were near a store, so they quickly ran in and walked to the bakery section. Sebastian had long ago changed his clothes to a white (:O) button up shirt and black slacks. As they strolled by, a girl around the age of 17 caught Ciel's eye. She was around 5'2" and had long, rust-colored hair, reaching down to her lower back. It was uneven, and was curly at the tips. She had emerald green eyes and light pink lips, which happened to be biting on the girl's finger in wanting. Her pale skin was turning a bit red on her finger. Her bright eyes were fixed on a triple chocolate cheesecake. (**A/N** Okay, so I have a thing for cheesecake, big deal!) Ciel decided to walk nonchalantly over to her, leaving Sebastian wondering just what was going on. Ciel walked right up to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. She whipped around, thinking she would have to beat up some person, to find a boy looking at her with curiosity visible in his eyes. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. She just looked at him for a second and said, "I really like cheesecake but my father never buys me any," she sighed. He chuckled at this pathetic problem and checked the price. It was around $10. He looked back at her and asked, "What is your name?" She looked kind of uncomfortable to be asked this. "Klaire Jackson, and yours?" she replied. Suspiciously, Ciel examined the girl. "Ciel Phantomhive." he said, pointing at Sebastian, whom was buying a dozen cookies. "He is my guardian, Sebastian Michaelis." Klaire nodded, and turned back to the cheesecake, thinking. Ciel tapped her a second time, but this time when she turned around, he shoved $11 dollars at her and then walked away, leaving her with her mouth agape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sebastian! :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I have bought Young Master's cookies, though they do look horrible,_ Sebastian thought. (**A/N** Yes, he still thinks of him as Young Master/Young Lord) Then he turned around to find his Young Lord strutting from a young girl, whom he assumed Ciel just chucked money at. To him, that was the first moderately interesting thing Ciel had done in 205 years. "Ciel… let's go," Sebastian forced out. The girl suddenly snapped out of her trance and said to Sebastian, "You are Ciel's guardian?" Blood red eyes met emerald, and the girl said, "I'm Klaire, and you two are quite strange, just saying," she said as she held up her hands and then walked away. Sebastian scowled, then turned back to his Young Lord. "We should begin looking for lodging," he commented. They walked away back into the parking lot to the Mustang. As soon as they could find one, they went into a library to look for lodging on the computer. An ad popped up that said in big bold letters:

2 BEDROOMS FOR $400 DOLLARS A MONTH!

Under it, it showed a phone number, which Sebastian immediately called due to the cheap lodging. When the phone was answered a man's gruff voice asked, "'Eh-oh? *Clears throat***** I mean, hello?" Sebastian lightly sighed; so lightly, all that could be detected was the movement. "Yes, we would like to acquire your lodging," Sebastian said, his voice barely laced with disgust. "Yeah, sure, you can move in immediately," the voice replied, and not long after, the man hung up. Sebastian wrote down the address and took Ciel back to the Mustang. As they drove to the new house about 4 miles away, they discussed how they might handle the rude-sounding man from the phone. As they pulled up, they found a quite nice-looking blue house. It was two stories high with big yards. "Well, this might not be so bad after all," Ciel sighed. They hopped out and walked up to the doorstep. Sebastian knocked lightly, and when someone answered they door, even the demons were quite surprised.

HAHA, cliffie.

I'll upload in between my other fanfic, this is more a side one. Sorry it's so face-paced, and the characters are OOC. I am a bad writer. D:


	2. Surprises

Thanks to TabooElf for his tip with my formatting. Sorry, I was rushing a little bit. Also, I'm sorry that I'm putting in my opinions and comments too much. Furthermore, when I put down a character's name, it isn't his or her point of view; it's just that I'm writing as if we only know what that character knows, so nobody is going to think "I" or "me."

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" sneered Ciel, scowling at Klaire, whom had opened the door. Sebastian didn't say anything, just stood there, acting nonchalant, like always. The girl didn't speak, just turned around and walked away.

"Father, someone's here!" she finally shouted, then turned around a corner, escaping the demons' stares. A rather fat man thumped down the stairs, his tank top showing a bit more than is healthy for a person looking on. His clothes were covered in sweat and he wore booty shorts, which just about made Ciel throw up and Sebastian walk away. On top of that, his face was covered in alcohol and saliva, with half a beard, and his eyes were beady and too close together. In his hand, he had a knife and a bottle of whiskey.

"What do you want?" he said angrily, clearly drunk. Sebastian and Ciel immediately hated the man.

Sebastian glared at his newfound enemy. "We are the ones who have bought your extra lodgings," Sebastian replied with a hint of loathing and malice. The man simply grunted and called for his daughter to take them to the spare rooms. Klaire rounded the corner and strode right up to the two demons. She gestured for them to follow her and then spun on her heel and walked away.

"What might your father's name be?" inquired Ciel. They had gotten to a hall and were now walking down it. "To me it's master, sir, or Supreme Overlord, but to you it is Aster," she sighed.

"Why do you have to call him that?" Ciel went on. This time he didn't get an answer; they just stopped at two doors. Klaire pointed at Ciel then at one door, then at Sebastian and the other door. The two opened their respective doors, and a shout came from Ciel. He ran over to Sebastian and looked in his room then ran back.

You could practically see Ciel's hair stand up. "Why in the hell is my room smaller?" he screamed at Klaire. "Calm down, shorty, he's bigger," Klaire giggled. This made Ciel practically fume at her, and he moved to hit her, but she simply flipped him off and ran off to the door at the end of the hall. Ciel stood there staring off after her, a look of pure shock on his face. As she ran into the room, laughter could be heard from her, suddenly cut off by the closed door.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that wench!" growled the now furious Ciel. He stormed into his room to unpack, seeing as Sebastian had already, somehow, gotten the bags into the rooms. The older of the two demons glanced at his new room, then Ciel's, and then at the door Klaire had just run through. Silently, he walked down to the one Klaire had gone through and knocked.

"Come in!" shouted Klaire. Sebastian opened the door, and he sniffed. Somehow, he smelt a cat. Then he noticed the actual room itself. It was probably half as big as Ciel's new room, with a small mattress on the floor and a closet set into the wall. Klaire was sitting on the mattress, covering something with a sheet. Sebastian scowled at the sheet then spoke.

Sebastian smirked, knowing she had a secret that he would soon find out. "What is that under the sheets?" he inquired, cocking his head. Klaire quickly squeezed the bundle up to her chest and shook her head. Sebastian took a step toward her and she backed up on the mattress. She kept shaking her head slowly. Finally, Sebastian was right at the edge of the mattress. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of the object. Klaire gasped and flipped so that the object was behind her.

"No!" Klaire shouted, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian simply picked her up and moved her. She squirmed and kicked, but when she realized he saw what the object was, she whispered, "Please don't tell my father."

The object was a small, fuzzy kitten with pure white fur and big blue eyes. It began hissing at the new being that was now before it. Sebastian stared, eyes a bit wide. "His name is Demon, I found him on the streets, his mother had left him," Klaire whispered and looked at her feet. The demon glanced at Klaire, and then back at the kitten, absolutely delighted.

"Demon, that's his name, correct? What compelled you to name him something so opposite of what he is?" Sebastian smiled. Klaire glance up at Sebastian and stared. "You won't tell?" she asked. Sebastian simply shook his head.

Klaire cleared her throat. "I have a habit of naming things the opposite of what they are," came her explanation. Sebastian leaned down over the kitten, which was now stretching up to sniff him.

Oh my goodness, what's Sebastian going to do? Well, then again, I guess we can all predict what he'll do… I'll upload later! Also, is this format better, TabooElf?


	3. Laughter, Blushies, and MORE Surprises!

Sorry I haven't uploaded! I don't have any excuses whatsoever. So… I HOPE you could all figure out what was going to happen… anyway; here it is in case you couldn't!

Sebastian gently picked up the small kitten. Before Klaire could say a word, Sebastian was cuddling the kitten as if the kitten was the most precious thing in the world. Klaire broke out laughing at Sebastian's behavior towards the kitten, getting a slight glare from the demon. He put the kitten down, as Klaire's laughter became little hiccups. Sebastian cleared his throat to get Klaire's attention after she finally stopped laughing. He glared at her for a second then made a move to leave.

"Wait, can you go to the store and get the things for dinner?" Klaire asked. Sebastian sighed, and then nodded. "I suppose you want to come with?" Sebastian sighed. Klaire nodded briskly, then grabbed a small piece of paper from the mattress. Klaire pushed past Sebastian and ran to Ciel's room and banged on the door. A growl came from the inside and Ciel slammed the door open.

Klaire sweat dropped. "What the hell do _you_ want?" Ciel screamed still outraged from before. "Um, do you want to go to the store?" Klaire laughed. Ciel calmed down, and his face became slightly shocked. "Whatever," Ciel huffed. Klaire grinned and grabbed Ciel's hand, then grabbed Sebastian's gloved hand and pulled them both out to the car. She hopped in and quickly put on her seatbelt. Sebastian and Ciel stared at here, silently asking why she was so excited.

Sebastian finally raised a single eyebrow and cocked his head. "Oh, just get in the freaking car!" Klaire groaned, and the males complied. They drove off, and the top of the Mustang came down. Klaire grinned and lifted her head up so that her hair blew back in the wind. Ciel, whom was sitting right next to her in the back, blushed slightly, and looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him. Ciel scowled and looked out his side of the car. _The wind _does_ feel nice, _he thought. He couldn't help looking at that… _human_… he thought was quite beautiful. Ciel sighed, and looked at Sebastian, whom was getting angry with a driver for cutting him off. Looking at Sebastian's useless scowl at the old woman, he chuckled a bit. He noticed they were approaching the same store they met Klaire at, an Albertson's.

Sebastian slowly pulled into the parking lot and parked at the front. "Shall we?" Klaire said, expertly mocking their British accents. Ciel frowned slightly and looked down. "I don't sound that ridiculous… do I?" Ciel murmured. Klaire giggled and caught up with Sebastian, whom had gotten to the entrance of the store already.

"We need a lot of things, Sebby, or maybe Bassy?" Klaire grinned. Sebastian winced a bit at the name that grotesque reaper had given him all that time ago. "Well, I'll call you Michy. How's that?" Klaire said, while looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and smiled down at Klaire. _I think I might like her, _Sebastian thought. His joy was all but shattered when he walked in the door of the store. _Oh, hell, did he follow us here? _Sebastian mentally growled. There stood his worst nightmare, Grell Sutcliffe.

He glanced at Klaire, hoping she'd stay with him in his time of need, but alas, it was not to be. "I'll go get the things," Klaire said as she strode toward the bakery. He got even luckier when the crimson, gender-confused idiot looked at him, his face lighting up with the murderous look he called joy. Sebastian looked down and began rubbing his temples, and not soon after, heard footsteps. "Oh, Bassy…" Grell whispered.

Sebastian, I'm sorry, I had to! Anyway, Michy came from Sebastian's last name, Michaelis. It's like Mickey, only spelt differently. If it's short to you, I'm sorry; I just needed to upload something. Also, Ciel, you are too cute for your own good!


	4. The End of Sebastian's Happiness

Okay, so I had this weird dream that I had two demon butlers; a female that wanted to protect me from the male one. That's a little strange, if you ask me, especially if they _both_ follow you around everywhere. I have absolutely no excuse for not writing, other than laziness, that is. Sorry for that random dream thing, but back to the story!

Ciel walked in to find the eccentric redheaded reaper called Grell ready to pounce on Sebastian. "What in the world…?" Ciel sighed. "We came here to get away from _things_ like you Grell Sutcliffe," Ciel growled when he got to the two, so low that only they could hear him.

"I wanted to see Bassy, though!" Grell pouted. Ciel glanced at Sebastian to see his reaction, but he wasn't even looking at Grell. Klaire was walking toward them with a loaf of bread in one hand, the other pointing at Grell.

One eyebrow was raised in question as she looked at the eccentric reaper. "Michy, who is that, and _what_ is it?" she sighed. Ciel giggled a bit, something he hadn't done in about 208 years. "It's name is Grell, and I assume he is a male and is something of a homosexual," Ciel said, still giggling, and Sebastian looked at him, his eyebrows copying Klaire's. Sebastian and Klaire both sighed simultaneously ( I spelt that right on the first try! :D) as Ciel slowly stopped giggling. Grell was pouting.

"So I guess it will be staying at the house?" Klaire said, nearly sending Sebastian into cardiac arrest. Ciel grinned, much to Sebastian's displeasure, and said, "Yes he will be, and could he share a room with you, Klaire?" Klaire nodded to the overjoyed demon, and Sebastian very nearly fainted. He recovered a bit when Klaire gave half the list to Grell and half the list to him. "Michy, with me, Sutcliffe with Phantom-bee-hive," Klaire ordered, causing Ciel to mentally scream.

As they went their separate ways, Klaire asked, "So why do you wear gloves all the time?" Sebastian decided to avoid that question and grab the chicken they needed. "Check," Klaire said as she checked off chicken. "I'll be cooking tonight, just letting you know." Sebastian felt a bit surprised, seeing as he was usually the one to do all the cooking, even when there was a chef, lest the kitchen be blown to pieces. As they gathered up the rest of the ingredients, Klaire kept looking at the cheesecake, but she didn't grab it.

Klaire looked at Ciel's "guardian" and asked, "What school is Ciel going to?" Sebastian said the school he had chosen, its name being Hillshire High. (Not real, at least in Snohomish County.) "I go there, too!" grinned Klaire. They made their way to the checkout line Grell and Ciel were at. They bought the groceries and headed into the parking lot. Grell ran to his red convertible, yelling that he would follow the others to the house. They quickly drove there and as they all crowded into the house, Sebastian thought, _Oh, dear, America will be very eventful indeed._

Sort of a cliffhanger, but I apologize for how short my chapters are. I write short chapters, but I write a lot of them. I also think that the characters are officially terribly OOC. Can you guys give me some ideas? I have planned the first day of school and the ending, but my mind's drawing a blank on the rest.


	5. Dinner and a Plan and Some Angry Ciel

It snowed today… and I got a good idea. I figured out what day it is in the story. It's going to be December 1st and they'll have winter break in two weeks. :3

They finally got into the comfy home, when the redhead it said, "This is it, huh?" They all turned to look at that crimson nuisance and he grinned sheepishly, showing off fangs that looked filed. That's when Klaire noticed the snow filtering down from the death-grey clouds. She gasped, causing everyone to turn around… again.

As she looked around, she asked, "You _do_ know what this means, right?" When none of the group answered, she sighed, exasperated, and said, "Well, a snowball fight, duh!" She ran outside, grabbed a tarp, and covered the garden that wasn't quite grown yet. As she walked back in, everyone headed into the black and white kitchen to set his or her groceries down. The kitchen was nice; it had a black fridge with white handles, a black oven/stove with white handles, buttons, and burners, all the counters were black, and everything else was white, though the kitchen ware was all black. Klaire began to set up a pan and put a plate on the table.

As she covered the plate in flour and seasoned the flour, she said, "Tonight, we are going to eat chicken and rice. It's simple, but delicious." She grabbed the two chicken breasts they had gotten and cut them into bite-sized pieces. As she was covering the pieces with the seasoned flour, she sighed, "Well, you going to go away?" The other three residents, besides Aster, were just standing there watching her cook. Grell and Ciel left, but Sebastian walked up to Klaire and started to help with the chicken.

Klaire looked up, and Sebastian smiled, "Well, dinner might not be ready in time if you cook all by yourself." Klaire huffed, sending her bangs flying up. "If you want to help, cook the rice. Sebastian went and did as told, and Klaire finished flouring the chicken. The sound of sizzling reached Sebastian's sensitive demon ears as Klaire started to fry the chicken in the prepared pan. After the chicken was cooked thoroughly, Klaire drained the remaining liquids and dumped in the cream of mushroom soup they had gotten until it covered the chicken. "Is the rice done?" she asked Sebastian, who had been monitoring the rice. He nodded and Klaire called everyone. Grell and Ciel ran in, and Aster came crashing down the stairs.

Aster in all his disgustingness served himself first. He took a third of the food, piling up rice then the chicken mixture on top. He went back upstairs while stuffing his face. Everyone else got to eat what was left, each person getting a fair portion. _This is almost as good as Sebastian's cooking! That's great for a human,_ Ciel though while trying not to scarf down his food. Grell was blabbing on about how William demoted him again, but it was a miracle he could switch to America, and surprisingly, Klaire was listening, even asking the occasional question. Sebastian decided he wanted to make a dessert. He had secretly bought the ingredients for chocolate cheesecake, because he knew Klaire loved cheesecake. Klaire walked to her room, Grell trailing after. After a bit of talking with Sebastian, Ciel said, "When you make that cheesecake, don't forget to bring some to me." Sebastian bowed his signature bow, elegantly placing his hand over his heart, and said, "Yes, my Lord." Ciel stomped off, kind of pissed that Sebastian called him something he told him not to.

Okay, don't take this the wrong way. I _do_ like Grell; I'm just trying to keep the other characters' feelings in view. This chapter was written in about 45 minutes, so it might be a little sloppy. Also, the chicken and rice recipe is a real recipe. You should tell me if you make it and if you like it. :3


	6. Cheesecake and a Poem

What is up? Rhetorical question; it's obviously the sky! I have started a Q&A for the characters in this story! Anyway, I got BIG plans for this story… BIG plans. *EVIL CACKLE* Oh, and in case you were wondering, cheesecake is my favorite dessert~!

Sebastian was waiting for the cheesecake to finish baking. He had glazed the top with chocolate sauce and sprinkled chocolate chips on top of that. Finally something told him it was finished, and he pulled it out. In a millisecond it was cut into 16 slices and there were two on three plates… and a half on one. He searched through the cupboards until he found a platter on which to carry the desserts, and as soon as he found one, he placed the plates on the platter and brought them to their respective owners.

He made a plan: first to Ciel, then to Klaire and the nuisance, none for Aster, though. Sebastian hid the remaining cheesecake so the fat man did not eat any. As he knocked on Ciel's door, Ciel was writing a poem, something he now did every night. "Come in," came the words of the young demon as he scribbled down the beautiful words that popped into his mind. Sebastian came in and handed the small boy his plate of two pieces of cheesecake. Here's what Ciel had at the moment:

_Falling is the tears of angels,_

_Frozen in everlasting glory,_

_Battles rage between nations,_

_All the angels cry at their story._

_..._

_Hear ye, hear ye,_

_Cried the snickering devil,_

_Humans, oh, humans,_

_Peace is such a boring level!_

_..._

_You disgust all beings,_

_Human or not,_

_Why not leave all_

_As bodies to rot?_

_..._

_Humans, so foolish,_

_They listened to sin,_

_And killing each other,_

_They did begin._

_..._

Ciel was not at his best, seeing as he had much on his mind. He assumed eating sweets might help his mind recuperate, and especially since Sebastian made them. He suddenly had an idea, and snapped to attention so quickly, Sebastian jumped very, _very_ slightly.

_They poisoned each other,_

_With sweets so fine,_

_And infected blood,_

_Disguised as red wine._

_..._

_As realization set in,_

_That the devil had played them,_

_Humans begged God,_

_To forgive their mayhem._

_..._

_But forgive he did not,_

_As angels flew down,_

_To purify with flames,_

_To scorch home and hometown._

_..._

_This is a story,_

_Of which angels cry,_

_And all demons sing,_

_Humans, they will die._

_..._

Ciel notice Sebastian peering over his shoulder at his latest poem, which made the small boy worried he would scold. Being foolish, Ciel let his anguish out in anger. "Get lost, Sebastian," growled the worried demon, and the calm one rushed away.

~~~~~~~~~ CUT TO KLAIRE AND GRELL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaire was setting up another bed for Grell, and she thought about how awkward it will be staying in the same room as a man. _Then again,_ she thought,_ he does act like a woman._ She did enjoy his company; his constant chatter gave her something to listen to. In fact, at this moment, he was talking about William.

"I quite miss working for him, though he was a bore," Grell babbled. "I do not regret leaving though, because I get to live with Bassy!" At that moment, as if on cue, Sebastian walked in carrying a platter. "Speak of the devil! Hey Michy, what's that you got there?" Klaire grinned at the stoic demon. "Cheesecake, Miss Klaire," Sebastian said simply, handing her one of the plates with two pieces on it. Klaire practically bounced with joy, and she hugged Sebastian, yelling thank you while spinning around. Grell was jealous that Sebastian didn't push her off, but patted her back awkwardly and stiffly. Sebastian, whom has never been hugged like that, looked unnaturally surprised from his usually calm demeanor. Klaire dug in and looked at Sebastian as he handed Grell the half piece.

Grell pouted and whined, but didn't object. "May I eat in here?" Sebastian sighed. Klaire nodded at the demon as she finished her cheesecake. "So Sebastian and Grell…"

AHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Anyway, could you please check out my Q&A? I'd like to answer your questions… maybe even do a dare or two. Also, let me know if you want me to upload a map of the house that they live in. Next chapter will have school~!


	7. Alarm Clocks, School, and HOMONESS!

NEW CHARACTERS! YAY! :3 So, was anybody wondering what Klaire, Sebastian, and Grell were going to talk about? Well, I was wondering too when I wrote it…

"How do you two know each other?" Klaire finished, making Sebastian put on a 'Why would you ask that?' face. Suddenly, Sebastian ate his food like it was going out of style, then walked out of the room, saying he was going to sleep on the way out. "Don't forget your new job!" Klaire called after him. Ciel had gotten an alarm clock, so there was no need to remind Sebastian to wake him up. After all, Ciel was 2012 years old; he should know how to wake himself up. Klaire sighed as she finished setting up Grell's bed, and when she finished, Grell lie down and fell asleep nearly immediately. Klaire sighed, but collapsed onto her own bed and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning Klaire awoke to Grell hitting her in the face with a pillow. "Dude, stop!" Klaire whispered loudly as she tore the pillow from Grell's grip. Klaire rubbed her head where Grell had hit it with a pillow about a hundred times. "Jeez, you could have just shaken my shoulder." Klaire grabbed her towel and robe and walked off to the oversized bathroom. Grell decided to run off and wake Sebastian…

Grell stepped into the black room only to find Sebastian not there. _Well, demons usually don't need sleep,_ Grell thought. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, trying to find that oh-so-familiar scent that smelled of the millions of sweets he had baked; Sebastian's scent. Grell smelt it coming from the kitchen, and on his way there, he heard Ciel's alarm go off, and Ciel yelled, "BLASTED DEVICE!" Grell giggled as he heard Ciel stomp to his new alarm clock and throw it on the floor. In a second, Sebastian was there, and he poked his head into Ciel's room.

Sebastian sighed as Grell jumped onto his back and made him fall into Ciel's room. "Grell get off of me, and Ciel," Sebastian growled, "don't break your alarm clock." Ciel had picked up the alarm clock again and was getting ready to smash it to pieces. "The sun hasn't even risen yet!" Ciel whined at Sebastian as he got up and set the alarm clock on the side table. "Yes, well, I need to go to my new job, and you need to go to school," Sebastian said as he pushed Ciel towards his closet. "Get moving." Ciel sighed and stretched, yawning in the process. Sebastian headed off, saying to Grell, "Watch Ciel and make sure he gets to school on time." Grell watched him go, wondering why he cared.

Grell's idea of getting to school on time is more like getting out of boot camp by getting to school on time. Ciel went through torture until he finally got to leave with Klaire to the bus stop. They got on, and just Ciel's luck, this school had bullies.

"Hey shortstuff, why you no hang out with the losers?" yelled a tall boy that looked to be about 18, with red hair made into a spiky Mohawk. He was wearing a shirt that said _Hillshire High Football Pro_ and had a buff carton man under it. _Act like you look,_ Ciel remembered Sebastian's words. Ciel and Sebastian had stayed up until 10 p.m. talking about their plan for living here. One of the bully's cronies stood up and said, "Yeah, tell him, Bull!" The bus driver yelled at Bull and his crony, Joseph, to sit down. "I told you to call me Tiger, you old hag!" screamed Joseph at the top of his lungs, and then plopped into his seat. Klaire went and sat in an empty seat, which quickly became occupied by 3 boys; Bull, Joseph, and a boy that looked like a younger, human, blue-eyed version of Sebastian. One of the others quickly identified him as Drew. As Ciel sat in an empty seat at the front, Drew slid in beside him.

"Hey, I'm Drew," he said in a voice that made Ciel wonder if he was Sebastian's human son. When Ciel realized he was supposed to say something, he said, "I'm Ciel, I'm new." Drew nodded, and Ciel already like him. Ciel overheard some whispering, and as he listened, he heard Bull saying, "The nerdy short-stuff and the fag! They'll be a good couple!" Him and Joseph snickered. _So, Drew's gay, huh?_ As the bus stopped, several people flooded on, and without Drew knowing, Ciel caught him looking him over and blushing at the same time.

Suddenly, a girl that must have been a reincarnation of Lizzie in energy terms bounced onto his lap. "Hey cutie," she said before crashing her lips onto his. Ciel was trying to push her off, but she was surprisingly strong for a girl, and a human at that. The bus driver saw this and screamed, "HEY! YOU! BACK OF THE BUS! NOW!" The girl pulled away and pouted, making her long, curly neon blue hair that must have been dyed bounce. Finally she got up and went to go sit with a girl dressed in clothes identical to her own: a super short skirt that would have shown underwear if there were any, and shirts that show there is no bra underneath. Ciel blushed as he found himself looking at their boobs, and then observed that they were big. The girls quickly noticed and winked at him. Ciel quickly turned away, and Drew said, "Those two are the school sluts. The one that jumped you is Bellefemme, which means Beautiful Woman in French, and Deadell'amore is the other one. Deadell'amore means Goddess of Love. Both of their parents wanted their girls to be successful romantically." Ciel was still blushing so much that Drew worried he was going to turn into a tomato. "How do they get away with wearing those horrific clothes?" Ciel finally said, his words coming out as squeaks. Drew laughed and told him that their parents were the owners of the school, and they were also kind of perverted, so they allow that kind of thing. Then the bus stopped at their school. Drew guided Ciel to the office, where he got his schedule and found out Drew was in all of his classes.

First was gym, and Ciel thought, _Great, the most tiring one first._ As they got there, a girl told him his teacher was Mr. Faustus. _Oh, jeez. It _can't_ be! Is it really the dreaded Claude Faustus?_ It turns out Ciel and his mental worrying was right. Claude Faustus had returned to be his gym teacher. There was also another gay boy that was in all his classes; could you guess who it was? Well with Ciel's luck, of course Alois Trancy had to reappear with his infamous butler. When Ciel changed and got into class, he nearly died when he saw Alois jump Drew. Alois had pushed Drew into a corner so that Claude couldn't see them and began making out with Drew. Drew actually kissed back, and Ciel decided to stop looking and sit down. Mr. Faustus told the class that today they would be doing archery. As everyone picked up their bow and arrows, Mr. Faustus said to go out into the forest and find 6 targets, shoot them, record your score, and take a slip saying how many extra points you get. The slips were completely random so that it was fair. Mr. Faustus also had to pair up the class so nobody lied. The team with the most points when added with time points won.

Drew was with Alois, Deadell'amore with Bellefemme, and Ciel with a girl named Sarah; Sarah was a brunette with pin-straight hair that fell to her knees and she was skinny and weak-looking, but it turns out she's an archery pro. Her eyes were emerald and her skin was dark. As they headed out Ciel found out that she was also great at finding things. In about 6 minutes, they had just finished their fourth target.

"So, in French, your name means 'sky', right?" Sarah said in a voice that sounded shy. Ciel nodded and recorded both of their scores for the fifth target; they had both gotten their fifth bulls-eye in a row. They searched for a minute or two, and then did their sixth and final target. They sprinted back to the gym class and were awarded with 700 points for time, bulls-eyes, and extra point slips. They won by a long shot. All the other kids pouted and Drew ran up to congratulate them.

Alois ran up and froze when he saw Ciel. A devilish smirk spread across his face and he mouthed, "So we meet again, Phantomhive?" The he actually called out, "Oh, Mr. Faustus, I want you to see someone!" Ciel sighed as Claude walked over and recognized the young Phantomhive. Alois and Claude were both smirking now and then they did something creepy: at the exact same time, they mouthed, "We'll get you, Ciel Phantomhive." Shivers went up Ciel's spine, and at that moment, since about 45 minutes had passed, Drew said, "Hey, isn't it time for us to change now, Mr. Faustus?" Claude nodded and all the boys and girls ran into their respective locker rooms.

Second and third period was block, and history was separate, and it was fourth period that history was in. Drew informed him that there was a new teacher, and that teacher had just arrived. "They had been looking since the beginning of the year, and then they found the new teacher, an extremely young and smart person for a teacher," Drew explained, and as soon as they got there, Ciel nearly dropped his things. The new history teacher was someone he knew _very_ well, seeing as he had been living with him for over 200 years. His new history teacher was the infamous demon himself, Sebastian Michaelis. "Wow, he's hot!" commented the gay as ever Drew. All the girls were blushing when they got a look from him, and giggling about him when they didn't. For the whole period, they learned about the Victorian age, seeing as that was where the students were.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and when Ciel finally got home, Sebastian was there, eating cookies with Grell and Klaire. What horrified him, however, was the fact that Drew was there. _Oh, jeez,_ Ciel thought. He sat down and ate some cookies then ran to his room and took a nap.

I can practically hear fan girls begging for more yaoi. Sorry if homophobes think there are too many gay people, and that the school is not very good, but I believe this environment fits the creep known as Alois Trancy the best. Also, longest chapter yet! YAY!


	8. A New Friend!

I have heard your pleas. I also felt that if I didn't upload today, someone was going to shoot me. Yes, there IS more yaoi in this chapter… for you crazy people that asked, and new lines that will actually show up in the fan fiction! :D **IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE BREAK**

Ciel woke up as he noticed someone lingering in his room. _What's Drew doing in here?_ Ciel thought. Drew was inching toward him, and Ciel noted that as important. Suddenly, before Ciel had time to react, Drew was pushing him against a wall, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Ciel actually kind of liked it, which made him mentally scold himself. Drew, however, was nibbling on his lip, and, without trying to, Ciel opened his mouth and Drew pressed his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel felt the intruding tongue sweep over his teeth and then wrap around his own tongue, causing him to moan involuntarily. Drew smirked into the kiss, and licked the top of Ciel's mouth, causing Ciel to squirm a bit. Drew then pulled away, and Ciel found himself reluctantly whining.

Drew smirked some more, looking more and more like Sebastian by the second, and said, "So, you liked that, Phantomhive?" Ciel blushed a blush that rivaled the redness of Grell's hair, and stammered, "Y-yes… I mean, NO!" Then, once again, Ciel's body moved on it's own, and pulled Drew's shoulders so they were kissing again. After about 10 minutes of this process, Drew finally got up and walked away. Ciel thought of what just happened, and remembered feeling like he was kissing Sebastian, and then he wondered what _that _would feel like. Ciel, in shock, jumped back into bed and fell asleep.

YAOI OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel woke up to smell Sebastian's cooking and a shower going. He dreaded going to school, but he had to. Sebastian would probably kill him if he didn't. LITERALLY. He got packed up and ate, then Sebastian left. Klaire and Ciel finished eating, and then went out to the bus. Ciel boarded and, surprisingly, Klaire sat with him, by the window.

"I hope you don't mind, but my friend is going to sit with us; her name's Bridget. She is my only _real_ friend that keeps the football players from raping me… when they're not trying to rape her," Klaire said. Then the bus stopped at the next stop and a girl with huge emerald eyes and peach skin sat in their seat, and because Ciel is short, he ended up getting a faceful of boob. Ciel immediately knew why the football players try to 'rape' her. She was beautiful with a nice figure and… rather large breasts. Ciel found himself blushing madly, but this time it would put Grell's hair to shame.

"Is this another pervert, Klaire?" Bridget assumed, ready to slug Ciel in the face if she had to. Klaire shook her head, saying, "No, he's in your grade, I think same classes. You know, the new kid?" Bridget lowered her fists, and Ciel nearly fainted. _I remember seeing her!_ Ciel thought, finally remembering why she looked so familiar. "Is he like Drew?" Bridget wondered. Ciel was shaking his head so hard; it was a wonder it didn't just fly off. Bridget nodded, then finally made her introductions. "Hey, I'm Bridget. Sorry 'bout my boobs in your face, you're just short," she said as she shook Ciel's hand. Her long, back-length hair was tickling Ciel's nose, and he quickly turned and sneezed. Klaire was worried he was becoming sick, but he shook his head. The bus suddenly stopped at the school and everybody rushed to get out. "Hey, want to be friends?" Ciel asked Bridget, and she nodded. "I think you are really nice." Bridget smiled when Ciel said this, and, in her mind, she thought of the little crush she was developing for this short boy.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out.

Thanks to Heterochromia Eyes for the character Bridget! Also, I have a new Kuroshitsuji story, so you guys should check it out. I know, I'm starting too many stories at once… OH, WELL! Sorry if it's short, I just hadn't uploaded in a while, so it's better than nothing. Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Merry Talent Show?

**I skipped in time because I'm too lazy to come up with things to happen in between this chapter and the last.**

The day before winter break was the day the Talent Show was announced. You would have winter break and 3 days to practice before the Talent Show, and the first place winner would receive $100 dollars each because some people were in teams. Second place would be $50, third place $25, fourth place custom T-shirts, fifth place $1, and everybody else got a candy bar. Ciel was slightly intrigued to the Talent Show because of the prospect of having his own money once again. Not having his former butler controlling all the cash for once. He was also fairly sure he would win. Klaire was walking with him to the bus, and they spotted a poster that contained the rules for the Talent Show:

Adults may participate, however, it must not be on their own and they may not be over 25

Teams may only be four people

Practice multiple acts if you are planning on having a unique act; someone might have the idea as well

Do not ask the school for equipment; it _**will not**_ be provided

Dress accordingly to your act

**Don't break anything onstage, please**

HAVE FUN

Ciel sighed, and he turned to Klaire, the person he trusted most, and smiled a genuine smile, his fifth since arriving in America. "Would you like to form a team with me and Sebastian?" he proposed, and she smiled back nodding. As they trooped back to the bus, Bridget pulled Ciel into a seat and promptly whispered into his ear, "Want to be on a team for the Talent Show?" Ciel sighed, not wanting to disappoint her, but coming up with a half-truth. "Sorry, Bridge," he said, using his nickname for her. "I have a four person team all ready." She pouted, but said she understood, and went to the next seat to Drew, whom she asked the same question. He said yes. Klaire sat down next to Ciel, and the bus was off.

They got back, and Sebastian had a platter of hot cookies waiting for them. After they were finished, Klaire walked up the stairs to Aster's oversized bedroom and knocked on the door. Ciel had run off to Bridget's house by then, as a strong bond was forming between them. Sebastian was a bit suspicious as to what would happen up there, but did nothing as he walked to his bedroom to put on his casual attire.

~In Aster's bedroom~

"Come in," said the shockingly sober and gruff sound of Aster's voice. It was rare moments like these where you could find him sober, _**very rare.**_ Klaire walked in and slightly bowed, speaking evenly and calmly, "I am here, sir." He grunted and got up, walking over to her, then backhanded her across the face so hard that she fell over and slid about a foot. Before she could even get up, he pulled her up by her hair, kicking her in the stomach while saying, "So, you simply _**forgot**_ to not eat or give away any of _**my**_ bacon this morning, did you?" Klaire had been reduced to coughing and hacking while clutching her stomach as he pounded away at it mercilessly. He then began pulling her up by her hair, and right before he slammed her into the wall, he spat at her, "Well, I believe it was no _**accident.**_"

Sebastian and his super human hearing heard Aster doing something, and he went to investigate. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Aster beating his daughter half to death. Sebastian growled a bit, and that got Aster's attention. "What are _**you**_ doing up here?" he yelled at Sebastian as he ran up and tried to punch him in his pale face.

Sebastian's voice came out calm and collected, with an underlay of malice, hatred, and utter disgust, "It seems that our _**favorite**_ man must be punished." Sebastian caught Aster's hand and flipped him over, kicking him so hard that he flew across the room. Before Aster even had a chance to know what just happened, Klaire was in Sebastian's arms, bridal style, being run down to Sebastian's room. It was the first time she saw his room furnished. Everything was black, except for the dressers and pillows, which were a dark silvery color. The light was regular, but it also had a tint of black.

"Wow," gasped Klaire. The room was quite dark, and at first sinister, but it had this beautiful and amazing quality to it that she could not understand. She was set down on the bed, and Sebastian sat next to her. "Are you all right? Where did he hit you?" Sebastian immediately began interrogating her so as to try and help. "Kicked me in the stomach, banged my head against the wall, and slapped me," she said quite bluntly, like it happened all the time. He tended to her injuries quickly and quietly.

"I have some questions of my own. How did you move so fast? Also, how did you kick him all the way across the room?" Sebastian stared at her, to shocked to speak. Then she smirked, realizing everything quite fast for a human. "You aren't human are you? What _are_ you? Demon, angel, reaper?" Sebastian was wondering how she knew about those supernatural beings, and he obviously showed it, because she said, "Grell blabbed and told me. Now, you are too into black to be an angel, and reapers still wouldn't be into black _that_ much… so, you and Ciel are demons?" Sebastian nodded slowly, all the while knowing it was too late to try and work his was out of this.

"Tell me about your family," Sebastian finally uttered, and Klaire cleared her throat. "Well, my mother was a kind woman. People always thought she was crazy because she told stories about how she was raised by an angel and a demon. She would tell me every secret they apparently told her. To tell you the truth, I never believed her myself.

"My real father, a man named Kirk, believed her with all his heart. They were the perfect couple. My father was mysteriously murdered one day when I was twelve, but there was a note saying, 'You disgust me.' My mother, grief-stricken and confused, turned to her high school friend who seemed like he only wanted to help: Aster." Her voice was filled with bitterness as she said her steep-father's name. "They married, but my mother still died of sadness when I was 16. That was only a year ago. Aster says if I tell anyone he's not my real father, he'll hurt me more than he already does, so don't tell him I told you."

Sebastian smiled sweetly at her, then said, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Very slightly, they both leaned toward each other, and pretty soon they ended up kissing. Sebastian, sly, sly Sebastian, slipped his tongue into her mouth before her mouth closed from her surprise. Sebastian's mouth tasted like chocolate and cake, with a hint of cheesecake. To him, Klaire's mouth tasted like mint, seeing as she brushes her teeth several time a day. Both pulled away, and Sebastian stayed calm, even smiling at Klaire. Klaire, however, was madly blushing while staring at her lap. Sebastian chuckled, and suggested he go make dinner. Klaire nodded, and got up to go to her and Grell's room. Luckily, Grell had gone to visit his old reaper office, so he wouldn't be back until Christmas. Klaire had gotten over the recent ten minutes and was not playing with Demon. Sebastian had helped her care for him since he found out, and regularly came to play with him. Ciel knows, he just hasn't come to see him. He says he's allergic to cats, but Klaire thinks he's bluffing.

When Ciel got home, he asked Sebastian about being in the Talent Show with them, and of course, Sebastian said yes, seeing as he decided to begin learning more about humans. Immediately, they began discussing what they would be doing as an act.

"Perhaps we could do archery, or ice skating?" suggested Ciel. Everyone shook their heads, and Sebastian said, "Cooking?" Ciel and Klaire looked at each other, then Klaire said, "Sebastian, it isn't a bad idea, but we can't get a whole kitchen into the school. How about a band, or a song?" Everyone considered this and found themselves nodding. "Well then, let's get to preparing," grinned Sebastian to the younger two.

"Okay, so everyone will choose two _modern_ songs and place them into a hat, then we will pull out three to practice," Klaire said, and Ciel nodded, while Sebastian said, "Of course." Klaire wrote down her two favorite songs: How to Save a Life by The Fray and This Love by Maroon 5. Ciel wrote down two songs he heard at school: Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO and Bust a Move by (?). Sebastian had to think for a bit, but he eventually came up with Everyday It Will Rain by Bruno Mars and, unbeknownst to him, chose How to Save a Life by The Fray as well. Klaire held the hat up as Ciel picked out three pieces of paper. "One is How to Save a Life by The Fray, This Love by Maroon 5, and Bust a Move by (?)," Ciel read. Klaire nodded and pulled out a notebook, saying, "We should assign parts for each song." The list ended up like this, and _exactly_ like this:

How to Save a Life:

Singer: Ciel

Guitarist: Klaire

Drums: Michy :3

This Love:

Singer: Ciel

Guitarist: Klaire

Drums: Michy :3

Bust a Move:

Singer: Michy LOL

Guitarist: Klaire

Drums: Ciella… :3

Klaire was trying to annoy Ciel at the end, and succeeded, causing him to hiss through his teeth as he failed to correct his name. Klaire was also rather amused about Sebastian being the singer for Bust A Move, the reason for the LOL by his name. "I think I need a guitar," giggled Klaire. "Mine is pretty crappy." She pulled out an acoustic guitar that had one missing string and a ton of kitten-sized scratch marks. Ciel shrugged, commenting on how they have enough money to buy her a new one, and tossed Sebastian the car keys, and then walking out to the shiny black mustang.

Once at the guitar store, the group settled for a black electric guitar with a white flame on it. As they drove back, Sebastian thought about drums, so they realized they had to buy drums as well. Once that was done, they headed back to begin practicing the first song.

…

…

…

WITH DREW AND BRIDGET

…

…

…

"So, I know we both like Ciel and everything, so we should try to impress him," Bridget said, determined. They were at Drew's enormous house, trying to decide on an act for the Talent Show. Bridget was very flexible, while Drew wasn't, but Drew was _very_ talented at knife throwing. Eventually they agreed upon an act where Drew throws knifes at Bridget while she bends into knots.

Drew grabbed his favorite dagger while thinking, _I do like Ciel, but I like Sebastian equally._ He grinned to himself at this. He was such a two-timer.

…

…

…

BACK WITH OUR FAVORITE DUO PLUS AN EXTRA

…

…

…

After they practiced all the songs, they took a break. "That was good," said Klaire as she chugged some milk. "I just need to work on my guitar skills." Ciel was quick to tell her that wasn't true. "That was amazing! Especially for a human," he exclaimed, and Sebastian nodded in agreement. Klaire grinned. "Thanks, guys." Ciel reached for a can of soda, only to find it was a cardboard model. He turned around to see Klaire trying not to laugh. "You just got trolled!" she laughed as he began to run after her.

…

Christmas Eve (Yup, I'm lazy and I'm proud!)

…

Klaire couldn't stop talking about how it was Christmas the next day and how it was Ciel's birthday today. She was exclaiming about how he needed to get twice the amount of presents anyone has ever gotten or how she would have to make dinner extra-special. It was around noon when someone dropped some presents off and had them put under the Christmas tree. At 5 o' clock, they ate Christmas dinner. Which was the best dinner ever, if I do say so myself. That night, they all slept in Sebastian's room. Even Grell, who had gotten back early, slept in there, but luckily he was the first one out.

So, do you like-like anyone yet, Ciel?" Sebastian smirked at his master. Ciel blushed tomato red and blubbered, "NO!" Sebastian decided he would go to make some midnight snacks, and as the two teens began to follow, Ciel said, "Oh, crap." Klaire looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, but her just pointed up. _Great, mistletoe_. Quickly, the two pecked each other on the lips before rushing back to our dear Sebby's room. After their midnight snack, everybody went to sleep.

The next day, everyone woke up to Klaire banging a book on Sebastian's chest. Everyone got up and rushed out to the Christmas tree. Klaire had gotten five presents, Sebastian 10, Grell 8, and Ciel 15. Klaire had gotten presents from Grell, Drew, Bridget, Sebastian, and Ciel. Sebastian had gotten 4 presents from Grell, 3 presents from Klaire, and 3 presents from Drew and Ciel. Ciel had gotten 6 presents from Bridget, 3 presents from Klaire, 1 present from Grell, 3 presents from Drew, and 2 presents from Sebastian. Who knows what the supernatural had given? _Well, it's time to find out,_ though Klaire as she grabbed the present from Grell and slowly began to rip it open.

**So, I originally planned to make it longer, but I slacked. And yes, there is another cliffhanger. Can I get some feedback on this chapter? Tell me if you want more long chapters. A story with no reviews is like a fat kid with no chocolate; it's not needed, but it makes it happy. Tell me who you think should be getting more romance: SebastianxKlaire, CielxKlaire, DrewxCiel, DrewxSebastain, DrewxAlois, or BridgetxCiel?**


	10. The Band Assembles!

**I was reading some other Kuroshitsuji fan fictions when I got an idea… continue writing my own story! :D Thanks to those people who did review (A whopping three people. :I). Yes, I knew Ciel's birthday was on the 14****th****, but I had three reasons for that switching thingy. **

**Ciel went with stuff.**

**Klaire mixed up the first number.**

**It's easier to do two events in one. Also, I'm lazy.**

**I've been forgetting to do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

**Now…**

**ON WITH THE WORST STORY EVAR! (Because it's written by me.)**

…

…

…

…

As Klaire ripped open the wrapping paper, she found out what Grell had given her and why he was at the reaper's office. Inside was a glowing orb that, according to the card, granted wishes that weren't intended to kill, hurt, or emotionally damage anyone or anything in ANY way. The card also said Grell had gotten it from Ronald at the reaper's office in Britain. Next was Sebastian's, and Klaire got about three cheesecakes and a giant cat condo/playground thingy that was somehow smashed into the medium-sized box. There was also a ring with a big black diamond and two bluish-green diamonds. She smiled at this ring, since those types of diamond were extremely rare plus the actual ring itself was gold with sterling silver designs. All in all, it was beautiful.

The gift from Ciel was as simple as simple could be: a locket containing pictures of him, Sebastian, and Klaire. Then again, there did seem to be a blue diamond shaped like a raven on the front that made the locket do special things… From Drew, she had gotten a headset so they could chat on the Internet. Finally, from Bridget, she had gotten $20.

From Grell, Sebastian had gotten two letter-poem-things confessing undying love to his "Sebby" and the third gift several free kiss coupons. The last gift was a suit that had a dark blue jacket and tie, a black shirt, and black-blue bottoms. From Klaire, he had gotten his own kitten, a domestic shorthair that was part Russian Blue with amber eyes. His second present from her was a candle that smelled like roses with a dark tint to it that smelled strangely like a tainted soul. It was, of course, black. His last gift was something that started a magical flame, one that would last forever unless snuffed out, and will keep whatever it was burning or melting going forever. It, too, was black. From Drew, he had gotten a black violin, and from Ciel a sterling silver pocket watch. His last present was from both of them, a large cooking set, with extra forks and butter knives (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

All Ciel had gotten from Bridget was a bunch of outfits that combined the Victorian age with modern times. From Klaire, he had gotten the most exquisite hat. It was a dark blue top hat with a dark green band around it. The most interesting part, however, was the rose that was somehow real and not dying that was sewn into the band, it's black specks seemingly moving over the white petals. What's more is the rim of the hat, with its black and purple glass fibers twisted among its many stitches, making the whole hat twinkle with its mesmerizing light that could even be described as sewn by hand**. Another gift from Klaire was a new eye patch, seeing as he desperately needed a new one. The new one matched his hat perfectly, down to the rose and glass fibers. His old one was rather worn, the strap tearing off and small holes beginning to appear in the patch itself. The black had faded away in some places, leaving a light grey lining behind. Klaire's last gift to Ciel was a black laptop with a purple fire design on the front that truly did look like it glowed.

Grell had gotten Ciel a jacket that was studded with jewels, very small jewels so that he didn't look weird that protected him. From Drew, he had gotten a German chocolate cake and also a bunch of red velvet cupcakes. From Sebastian he had gotten a beautiful wood and marble statuette of a robin sitting on a branch next to a raven. He had also gotten his family ring, the same family ring he had once worn in his days as a human and thought was lost forever. Then again, being associated with a demon and being one yourself can bring some unexpected surprises.

~MORE LAZINESS! IT IS NOW THE DAY AFTER SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP IN THE STORY~

*BELL RINGS SIGNALING THE END OF THIRD PERIOD*

"Ciel!" yelled Bridget to an extremely tired Ciel whom was in one of his new outfits and his eye patch and top hat. She ran up to him as he slowly turning around, top hat tilted to the left, slouched, hair messed up, and clothes ruffled. "Ugh, no offense, but you look HORRIBLE!" Bridget said as she fixed Ciel's clothes so he looked decent. "Anyway, have you prepared your act for the talent show?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian, or Dr. Michaelis as is required to call him in school, walked by and chuckled out something about them getting to class before he gives them detention, which, of course, got their butts moving after him to their next class.

Today in history they learned about Jack the Ripper and his infamous history. Inwardly, Ciel thought how ironic it was that the teacher and one of the students actually dealt with Jack the Ripper themselves. Sebastian was rather disappointed because the only student he really knew seemed pretty bored by his lesson, and he was hoping to keep him entertained. So, he decided to use the trick he had up his sleeve, the one he used once every week when the class was being "good."

"Alright, everyone, since you all are being quite pleasant today, I will give you all two cookies," Sebastian announced, causing the whole class, even Ciel, to perk up, pulled out of their focused trance they were in during his lecture as they were taking notes. In a few minutes, there were two delicious-looking chocolate chip cookies on everyone's desk. They continued while everyone was munching away on their cookies, much more focused now that their love for Sebastian was fully restored.

After the day ended, Ciel went home to have his violin lessons from Sebastian that he had every Tuesday. They took their positions and began on a difficult song he couldn't even read the name to, much less pronounce it. It wasn't long before Klaire began complaining once again that they should play something that she knew. This time, however, Ciel and Sebastian gave in. They went and printed out sheet music to a song called "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. Ciel was complaining that it looked too hard, and Sebastian was reassuring him that he would do all right.

Then they began, with Klaire on singing and Ciel and Sebastian playing the violin. Grell decided he'd come in and watch. So, Ciel and Sebastian began playing, and Klaire joined in when she had to.

_I used to rule the world__  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>

_Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

By now, everyone had sunk into the music and was completely entranced.

_I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king! Long live the king!"<em>

_One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<em>

_And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in  
>Shattered windows and the sound of drums<br>People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

Neighbors began to hear the music and became completely mesmerized by the music and entered a trance.__

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

As the song ended, Grell began to clap, and neighbors could be heard ooh-ing and aah-ing. Sebastian and Klaire high-fived, and Ciel actually, genuinely grinned. Grell hopped around a bit before picking up Klaire, spinning around, setting her down, and glomping Ciel and Sebastian. Everyone did seem pretty pumped up by that.

~RIGHT BEFORE THEIR ACT AT THE TALENT SHOW THE NEXT DAY~

Everyone's acts were all right, and all but "This Love" in our team's practiced songs was used. So, of course they were going to sing that song. It was almost their turn, and the person before them was a girl doing a ballerina act. She was pretty good, for a human. Finally, it was their turn. Many people cheered when they saw the group, especially Drew and Bridget from backstage. As they were introduced, they set up and Klaire made sure she was ready with her guitar, Ciel by the microphone, and Sebastian behind the drums. Everything was perfect, as was practiced by the three several times, so they began.

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart, oh!  
><em>

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

The audience both could not move and could not tear their eyes away from the mesmerizing and entrancing performance the people in front of them were giving.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's all right_

_(It's all right, it's all right)_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Because I know that's what you want me to do_

Throughout the audience people had wide eyes and most mouths were hanging open.__

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_And she said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

**All right, I know it took forever, but I had a determination tonight. Here's what I did:**

"**THIS WILL BE UPDATED _TONIGHT!_ ARGNAHARGDERGFHRNTJ!" Bangs fists on computer desk.***

**I made a Facebook page for my stories, and I had an idea. You guys could make fan art of my stories and send it in (if you can) to my deviant art account, Stitched—Soul, and I could post it on the deviant art account as well as the Facebook account. Let me know if you want to do that! By the way, the Facebook page is just Izz Wolf, my pen name.**


	11. Accidental KO

**Sorry I kept you all waiting, but I am running completely dry on ideas for the parts of the story leading up to what I actually do have ideas for. If you have a good idea, please send it in.**

Around a week after the Talent Show, the trio were doing their normal daily routine. At this specific time, Klaire was assisting Sebastian with breakfast because, as per usual, he was having to fend Grell off with one hand and cook with the other. Ciel was gazing at the newspaper uninterestedly while sipping his Earl Grey tea. Suddenly, he did a spit take, causing everyone except Sebastian to jump and/or fall over in surprise. Ciel leaned forward so quickly that all his tea spilt, right onto Grell's face.

Ciel was looking at the front page of the newspaper, and then everyone crowded around to see what surprised him so much. As they did, though, there were several shouts of, "Move," but mostly, "Grell, move your gross, tea-covered self out of my way!" When they all saw the article, everyone's jaw dropped, except for Sebastian's. The article was about their performance at the Talent Show, calling it mesmerizing and wonderful. It also said that several people wanted them to be a cover band at their parties. Some even said they were better than Maroon 5 at performing their song.

"That is... unexpected," said Klaire from her spot looking over Ciel's shoulder. Suddenly, Grell jumped backward, knocking Sebastian over, and squealed, "I CALL BEING BAND MANAGER!" Klaire facepalmed, and grabbed Grell, then pulled him into the next room, left him there, and came back. "We should get back to cooking breakfast, Michy, or we'll be behind our schedule." Sebastian nodded and they went right back to their daily routine.

It was a Saturday, so everyone got to hang out at the house. Klaire and Ciel helped Sebastian finish grading, then Sebastian went grocery shopping, reluctantly letting Grell tag along. "So, Ciel, you never told me your backstory," observed Klaire. Ciel ignored her. She kept pestering him until he spilled his life story.

"So, you used to be human until this crazy Alois Trancy dude used his perverted maid to turn you into a demon so neither his butt-ler Claude nor Sebastian could have your soul, all while both of them were locked in a ninja battle?" Klaire tried to clarify the last part. "Yes, I suppose that is one way to put it," Ciel said. They found themselves leaning in, their lips inches away, until- "Would either of you like some cake?" Sebastian took in the scene before him, and three things happened at once.

1. About 1,000 ways to kill Ciel without breaking contract went through Sebastian's mind.

2. Klaire, who was very surprised and embarrassed, whipped her head around to look at Sebastian.

3. Klaire, in her surprise and embarrasment, punched Ciel in the jaw in in effort to get away from him, sending him flying into the wall.

With Ciel K.O.'d, Klaire said, "Is it cheesecake or just regular cake?"

**Very, very short chapter, but I had to put something up, and now I am officially declaring writer's block.**


	12. Hiatus

**I need to explain myself... I have severe writer's block with this story, and I don't know what to do. So this story is going to be on even more hiatus until I can come up with a good enough idea to continue it with. **


	13. Jokes, Laughs, and Fun!

**NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S<p>

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

APRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILF OOL'SAPRILFOOL'SAPRILFOOL'S

Please don't kill me.


	14. Bad News

**Alright... I have news everyone. I have abandoned this story. It will not be continued. I have reasons, though.**

**1. I have no inspiration for it. At first I thought it was writer's block, but writer's block doesn't last this long. Even with everyone's brilliant ideas, I can't write a thing.**

**2. I don't like hetero anymore. I'm a yaoi/yuri kind of person now. And, just in case people are wondering, I ****don't**** ship SebaCiel.**

**3. I still love Kuroshitsuji, don't get me wrong, but I can't write stories for it anymore...**

**Although, I have a proposal. If anyone wished to adopt this story, I can give you some pointers on how to play Klaire and such. To all the readers, please don't hate me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
